The present invention relates to an electrical switch, in particular for vehicles.
More particularly, it relates to an electrical switch which has a plurality of pin-shaped contact parts extending in a switch housing parallel to one another in the same direction and connectable in groups to different potentials.
Such switches or keys can operate as a main switch in different vehicle types and devices such as for example airplanes, motor vehicles, tractors, load lifting machines or transporting devices. It is conventional for example to form a main switch for tractors as a push button switch with a plurality of contact parts arranged in groups, so that the individual contact parts in several groups are assembled to be provided with the same potential, and the contact part of different groups distributed in a circular fashion to be connected to different potentials. The individual contact parts of each group are formed differently and have different switching functions.
The contact parts extend substantially in the axial direction of the switch and are deviated radially. They are in contact with solid contact pieces which end outside of the switch housing in plug contacts for a cable plug. The contact parts are formed so that in different switching positions the contact with respect to the fixed contact pieces are either open or closed or always connected to a potential supply. The individual contact parts of each group are bent from a ring segment extending in an angle of 90.degree. in an axial direction, and together with it form a contact segment, whose ring segments are fixedly connected with an axially displaceable plunger, for example by riveting.
Such switches are used for different tractor types which are required for individual configurations of the individual groups of the contact part. The number and type of the contact parts assembled in the individual groups varies. This means that for each tractor version with different switching functions, a proper switch with especially formed contact groups must be produced. A producer of such switches must therefore produce a great number of differently configurated contact groups, which require the corresponding number of different punching tools and injection molds. For each new switch type, new special punching tools and injection molds are needed, which correspondingly increases the time of delivery and because of high course can be manufactured only in great numbers.